


迷失在无光之海

by Vradica228



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradica228/pseuds/Vradica228
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克的一万两千年
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	迷失在无光之海

在很久很久以前，在那并不存在的时间里，有很多人都知晓他的名字。人们亲切地呼唤他，在路边与他交流学识，在困难时请求他的帮助，在欢喜时与他一同庆祝。

接着相当长的一段时间里，他被称为爱梅特赛尔克。不过还是有少数人会坚持用真名称呼他，那些坚持故习的人说，席位只是一个代号，而我还是忍不住偏爱身份背后的你。

再后来，他是平民、贵族、士兵、统帅、乞丐、皇帝、小丑、贤人、魔鬼、天使……他的代号列表和人类的历史一样长，唯有真名消失在时间中，仅在睡梦中才会被偶尔被提及。

世上最后一次用真名唤他的人是他的同僚，也是他曾求学的师长，在当时那其实是有些失礼的举动，是对自己的不尊重。不过日后他们多次再度共事时，他才渐渐觉得，那次对话是一  
次谁都没有注意到的告别。

他们来不及反应就逃到后来被称作月亮的地方，没有太阳的温度，也没有风的呼吸。既使是远远望去，还是能看见地球的全貌。最年长的拉哈布雷亚深深吸了一口气，转身去找另一边在死命盯着地球的他，让他立刻闭眼睡觉。

“不行老爷子，我还能……”他自以为有力地反驳到，气若游丝，低吟般的语言只剩下细不可闻的音节，任谁都无法明确其中的含义。拉哈布雷亚放佛理解了一般蹲下身，扶着坐在地上的他，面具背后的眼神还是那一如既往的慈爱，语气轻松，放佛只是在街头相遇而说出的友好问候：

“亲爱的哈迪斯，必要的休息是应该的，不要浪费你的精力。醒来后你会做很多事，不可以在这里崩溃啊。”说完给他施了一个沉睡的魔法，离开了。而他岂会任由魔法支配自己，挣扎着反抗睡意，却无法拒绝梦境带来诱惑。

在那里，世界没有突然变暗，继而走向崩坏；也没有突然之间分裂破碎，笼罩着虚伪的扭曲的光芒。

睡觉真的很好。

他第一次迷失在冥界之中。

“你眼中的世界，是什么样的？”怀里的人问道。

他捏着下巴想了想，抬头指了指枝叶间的光线。看到那些颗粒了吗？数量少的时候就像那个样子，多的时候是像阳光，不过并不刺眼。

“晚上也这样吗？”

当然。怎么突然问这个问题……哎哟别摘面具！你在干什么?

“果然，就像你的眼睛一样。”那人扶着他的脸，凝视着他的眼睛，突然放佛想到了什么，“呐，哈迪斯，我的颜色是什么啊？”

低垂眼帘，他决定伸手摘下眼前的面具，吻上。半响后看着眼前的人，他挑了挑眉，笑得有点不怀好意。

你猜?我不告诉你。

冥界的宠儿总是能看得更深更远。

爱梅特赛尔克记得自己见过的每种以太，每个灵魂的颜色。或者说，只要稍加描述那个东西，他就能够找到。他的双眼无时不在观察这世界上的以太流动。这是令人羡慕的祝福，也是永恒可悲的诅咒。

现在他在第12镜像世界中一个繁华的港口城市。海风带来咸湿的气息，码头上顿满了来自远方的货物，街头上叫卖声络绎不绝，异国的卖艺团在上演着精彩的杂技，美丽的舞者在尽情舒展着自己的身体。熙熙攘攘的人，每个人的脸上都带着微笑。

他站在海边，穿着普通的袍子，注视着船夫海女们出海打鱼。他们划着船来到海中，或者带着渔网跳进海底，或者拿着鱼叉注视着鱼游动的方向，也有人干脆坐在床上钓鱼。

太阳越来越晒了，可是爱梅特赛尔克要找的人还没来。

一个瘦弱的青年划着船游了回来，他看起来很卖力，因为他打的鱼是这些人里最多的，爱梅特赛尔克看着这个人熟练地放下工具，拖着渔网去找岸边的商家们。这时又来了一个留着络腮胡的富家青年，带着他的跟班把那个瘦弱的青年团团围住。

“求求您了，只有这次。”瘦弱的青年跪下恳求道，“这是我要卖了给妹妹治病用的。”

“滚开，你妹妹的病关我什么事！”络腮胡踢了那人一脚，招呼着手下抢走了鱼。瘦弱的青年听着那些人的笑声绝望地痛哭，日夜向神明祈祷并没有让他逃离被抢的命运。周围的人都抱着同情的目光看着青年，可没有人赶上前去阻止那个恶霸。

爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己找到人了。他混入人群中，打了一个响指。

“人呢?”“哎那个家伙和他的同伙呢???”“消失了！消失了！”“那个人不见了！！！”人群突然的骚动使瘦弱的青年清醒过来。他忙爬着过去把去拖自己的鱼。匆忙中他放佛又看见了谁消失了。

然而青年并不在乎，他的内心充满了对神明的感激，对未来又充满了希望。

“可恶！！谁??什么人??搞什么鬼??”络腮胡见着自己来到了海边的闹鬼的山洞里，慌乱地破口大骂。他的手下则鬼头鬼脑地躲在络腮胡身后，瑟瑟发抖。

“好久不见了，我等的同胞。”爱梅特赛尔克张开双臂从黑暗中走出，声音有些颤抖。

“你是什么人??穿得这么穷酸，刚才是你搞的鬼吗?”“老大！他是不是鬼啊??”

“哎呀，你的脾气还是这么暴躁。”爱梅特赛尔克对回答置若罔闻，他抬手施法打向络腮胡，络腮胡痛苦地倒在地上，挣扎了几下，停止了呼吸。

他的手下见状吓得扑了上去，对着眼前这个诡异的男人求饶。这时一团黑雾从络腮胡的身上发出，络腮胡的尸体漂浮到空中，最后又站立在地。络腮胡又睁开了双眼，看见眼前的男人，缓缓开口道：“吾乃真神佐迪亚克之信徒，尊严王·那布里亚勒斯，唤醒吾之使命的人，可是汝?”

“鬼啊！！他们真的是鬼啊！！”他们连滚带爬地想要跑出去，却不想爱梅特赛尔克早把洞口封住了。

“吾乃爱梅特赛尔克，我等伟大的同胞啊，欢迎归来。”

“原来如此。”觉醒后的那布里亚勒斯说，他看向这个身体曾经的手下，挥了挥手，面不改色地把他们全部杀死。“那么，我的任务是什么?”

离开前，爱梅特赛尔克又站在了那个海边，他远远地望着海平面，看着出海打鱼的人带着满意的笑容归来。黑幕降临，这个城市也是个不夜城。

真是让人恶心的地方。

20年后，这个地方出现了一个新的领袖，他曾是一个渔人；100年后，这个国家开始它超前的繁荣；300年后，这个地方开始动荡，国家开始名存实亡;又过了200年，巨大的海啸席卷了这篇大陆，最终这个世界消失。又一个世界合并了。

当然，这些都与爱梅特赛尔克无关。他只是静静地等待灵宰的降临，期待着原初世界的星海进一步浓厚了。  
可是就算再次变浓厚，他还是找不到。在哪里也找不到。

“呼~啊——好烫！说起来哈迪斯你好像渔夫啊。”那个人吃着从渔夫那里买来的烤鱼，突然没头没脑来了一句。

真没吃相，还有你这是什么比喻??

“很准确的比喻不是吗，”那个人又拿起一串烤鱼，边嚼边说。“渔夫注意到鱼，就可以从海里捞出来。只要你愿意，也可以从以太界中捞出任何东西。希斯拉德都做不到这点。”

有道理，只是你比喻的视角还真独特啊。因为现在在海边吗？

烤鱼的味道不错。

分裂后的原初世界过去了6千多年了，到目前为止，经过不断地尝试，他们总算成功合并了两个世界。

但是，以太依旧没什么太大的变化。就像昏暗的房间里满是即将熄灭的烛火，数量繁多，昏暗不明。轻轻挥手甚至并不是所谓的燃烧自己点亮世界，纯粹是挣着做最后熄灭的那个罢了。

他将自己的意识注入其中向冥界看去，如同过去六千年来很多次那样，冥界的每一个角落他都没有放过，目光所及依旧皆是失望。 

也许是又转生了吧，他低垂眼帘，蹙着眉头这样想到。和所有不完整的生命一起几经轮回，唯独这点还是和以前一样，想找的时候总是找不到人，东南西北到处跑，有时候甚至好几天都联系不上。好不容易联系上了，无外乎听到两种话，一种是求助的时候：

“啊，全世界最帅最强最伟大的法师大人，快来XXX救我。啊，你别过来啊！你为什么要过来啊——?！”

每次他匆匆赶到现场，都会忍不住嫌弃那家伙的蠢样，怎么会有人这么喜欢找麻烦。有一段时间他甚至想去辩论一下，是否有必要去帮这个总会突然神经大条的人。不过，这个想法如果去做也会很麻烦，所以最后不了了之了。

还有一种呢……他想着想着笑了。是他最期待听到的话语，比叫去帮忙要好得多的事情。

“亲……的……快……我……”

“祭司大人?祭司大人?”一个刺耳的声音把他从冥想中拉了回来。啊，想起来了，他现扮演的是这个国家的大祭司，这个正在变声期的少年是他的助祭艾什。与他的同龄人相比，艾什年少有为，有强大的魔法天赋，待人谦逊，总是彬彬有礼的样子，毫无疑问地是他想要重点培养的对象。不过想培养这个少年的原因并不是因为这些。

“祭司大人，祈祷的时间快到了。太阳下山时还要去大礼堂布道。”艾什跟着他边走边说，“祭司大人，恕我冒昧建议，这次布道时应该多说说发动这次战争的重要性。还有，最近有不少异乡人……内部……疑义……” 

一路走到祈祷的门口，艾什还在喋喋不休。爱梅特赛尔克忍不住停下脚步，慈爱地看了艾什一眼，这才让这个少年闭嘴了。

“我的孩子，”他用嘲讽的可悲的语气说道，“你还是不行的。”

爱梅特赛尔克站在台子上，神情慈祥，他俯视众人，张开双臂，做出悲天悯人的样子。底下的人们双手合十，用狂热的眼神看着他。他们相信祭司大人说的话。因为祭司大人是能够听到元灵声音的人，他的话就是正确，他的话就是真理，他能给国家带来巨大的荣耀和财富。人们顺从自己的逻辑听之顺之，从不犹豫，从不反对。

扮演祭司的男人觉得自己脸上虚伪的笑容快要挂不住了。幸好，这群愚民之中还是有不一样的存在的。艾什，他的接班人，他装作低头倾听的样子，只那年轻的眼睛毫不意外地地露出屈辱、不甘和阴险的眼神。

年轻的生命存在无限可能，但在亚马乌罗提流传着一句非常经典的话：愚蠢和傲慢总是一同出现。

有点天赋和作为的少年人总是这样，说好听些是胸怀大义，说难听些就是傲慢自大。对任何事情都忍不住发表自己的意见，没完没了，放佛自己是正确的，好像他对外一无所知必须事事听艾什这个毛头小子说的一样。而长大承认的人甚至不需要有所谓的天赋，年长就是他们炫耀自己的条件。日子一长，年长的人苟延残喘，年轻的人努力爬上来，变成年长的人。当然，这只是引发战乱的一个因素罢了。

不完整人类的欲望永远无法满足。 

这个国家并没有在历史上留下痕迹，它毫不意外地在灵灾中灰飞烟灭。在后世被称为第二星历的时代，爱梅特赛尔克只是撒下种子，稍加暗示，然后看着人们为此疯狂罢了。

爱梅特赛尔克在虚空中看着流过来的以太，依旧没有找到那个颜色。

“亲爱的哈迪斯，我又迷路啦，你快来带我回家！”


End file.
